


Uncle Carver

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Cuddle Squad [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Rivalry, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Eli Hawke finally contacts Carver again, after 10 years, so he can meet his new nephew





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters here: ddragontales.tumblr.com  
> (eli is blind)

Eliezer Hawke bounced his two year old son on his knee. Little Terisin Hawke squealed happily in his wolf-eared hat.

 

“Ah, stampede!” Eli said.

 

“Stampede!” Teri repeated, clinging to Eli’s arm. 

 

“He’s going to fall.” Fenris warned.

 

“I’ve got him, he’s fine.” Eli did have a strong arm around Teri’s waist. There was a knock on te door and Teri barked.Eli laughed.

 

“Teri, I told you, wolves don’t bark. They howl.”

 

“Oh.” Teri howled. Dragon ran out and started howling too. Fenris rolled his eyes and went to get the door. 

 

“Oh yes, this is much better, thanks Eli.”

 

“That the dog or your son?” Varric  said from the door.

 

“There’s hardly a difference these last few days.” Fenris sighed. “Teri has decided he is a wolf.”

 

Varric came in and Teri grinned. 

 

“Uncle Varric!” 

 

“Hey Tiger!” Varric scooped Teri up as the boy ran to him, arms outstretched. 

 

“It’s Wolf now!” He hugged Varric around the neck. 

 

“Oh, Wolf huh?” Varric gave him a squeeze. “Well, I don’t have a wolf for you today, but I did bring a present.”

 

“Present?!”

 

Varric set Teri down and pulled out a tiger plush. Teri gasped and hugged it tight.

 

“Daddy, Papa, Look look!”

 

“We see.” Eli ruffled his hair. Teri ran off to show Anders and Cutie the tiger, and introduce the tiger to the rest of the zoo on his bed. Varric sat back on the couch with Eli.

 

“He’s a sweet kid. I gotta admit, Hawke, I was worried when you first told me. But he just brightens a whole castle, and you and your clan here, you’re happier than I’ve ever seen. This kid is Maker sent.”

 

“Yeah.” Eli said fondly. “He loves you too, you know. Always asks when Uncle Varric is coming to visit.”

 

“Bah, he just likes me because I bring presents.” Varric laughed. He cleared his throat and his smile turned a bit strained. “You know, I’d be he’d love to meet his real uncle.”

 

“Varric.” Eli frowned.

 

“Hear me out, Hawke. I know what Junior did was shit, I’m not excusing that! But he isn’t a templar anymore. He hasn’t been since Kirkwall, and…”

 

“And? He joined the  _ templars, _ Varric! I’m just supposed to get over that?”

 

“It’s not like he turned you in! He didn’t even turn Anders in--”

 

“I don’t care! That doesn’t make it ok! He still willingly joined an organization that would have been more than happy to make me and  _ his sister _ Tranquil!”

 

“He regrets joining! Doesn’t that count for something?”

 

“No!”

 

“Daddy..?” Teri peaked in the doorway, eyes teary. 

  
“Teri it’s alright…” Eli picked him up and rocked him. “No one’s mad at you, Teri, I’m sorry I was shouting…”

 

“I’m not saying you have to forgive him right now,” Varric said. “I’m just saying he should be in your life. He’s your brother, your only living relative, and he should know about his nephew.”

 

Teri sniffled into Eli’s shoulder and Eli kissed his head.

 

“I don’t even know where to find him.” Eli said.

 

“I do. I’ll tell him to come by.”

 

Eli supposed he couldn’t be mad at Varric for hiding Carver, when Varric had done the very same for him.. 

 

“Fine, fine.” He sighed. 

 

\-------

 

A few days later, Eli paced his home, knowing Varric would soon be arriving with Carver. He hadn’t spoken to his brother in more than 10 years. He didn’t know what to say now.

 

Teri was following Eli while he paced. Of course, being only two, Teri fell on his butt every time he made a sharp turn.

 

Teri was asleep on the couch by the time the knock finally came. Eli thought that may be for the best, and opened the door. 

 

There was silence, and Eli let out a short breath.

 

“Hello? Still blind.”

 

“Hello.. Brother.” Carver finally said. “It’s… been a long time.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Your hair got longer.”

 

“Cutie likes it long.”

 

“Who?”

Eli paused, then remembered that by the time he had met Cutie, Carver had joined the templars. Eli had cut him out of his life right then. Varric explained to Carver while Eli let them inside. 

 

Carver went right to the couch, quiet again. Eli gave a nod. 

 

“You can pick him up.” 

 

Carver picked him up carefully, craddling Teri in his arms like he was made of glass. 

 

“Hey there, Teri…” Teri still snored softly.

 

“I’m not going to tell him what you did.” Eli said. “I don’t want him to be afraid of you. If you want to come see him you can. But we aren’t ok, Carver. Not yet.” 

  
Carver nodded quickly, then remembered Eli couldn’t see him nodding and stuttered out, “Oh, ah. Yes, I understand.”

 

Eli gave a nod too and went to the kitchen to find Anders. Varric pat Carver’s arm. 

 

“It’ a first step, alright? This is good.” He went after Eli.

 

Leaving Carver alone with the sleeping Teri. Carver rocked him carefully, looked down at his peaceful face.

 

“You’ll know what I did.” Carver said quietly. “You should know about the mistake I made. I know Eli’s just doing what he always does, he’s trying to protect me. But you should know. You’re his son, he shouldn’t hide anything from you. And neither will I, I promise.”

 

Teri yawned and shifted a little. Carver kissed his forehead.

  
“I’m going to protect you, Teri. I’m never going to let anything hurt you the way I hurt your father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
